Have a Little Faith in Me
by WitheringSage
Summary: When Raja meets a woman that has been through some of the same horrific experiences as her, she tries to help. But can little Raja save the woman from her demons when her own demons still haunt her?
1. Have a Little Faith in Me

**Have a Little Faith in Me**

_So have a little faith in me  
Put a little trust in me  
Every little thing will be alright  
Every little thing will be just fine  
Have a little faith in me  
And I will hold you in my arms tonight  
_-A Teens

Chronology: Tristan is 18. Raja is 8.

Raja sighed heavily. She was bored, she needed something to do. Her brothers had been gone for two weeks; her only pastimes were sitting with her uncle and helping Jols in the stables. She didn't understand how the men could be out there in the heavy snow anyway. She felt like she was sinking in quicksand every time she took a step in it. Once she had gotten her strength back after her set back last November when Antonia and her children had arrived, her uncle took her out for her first day in the snow. Raja remembered her father telling her about the winters on the island, and it always sounded beautiful to her...but now she wasn't so sure. It was only the second week of December, and the little Egyptian girl had been in Britain for almost nine months now.

Raja walked into the weaponry and armory room. It was one of the attachments to the stables, so the horses and the battle equipment were near each other. The room was large; weapons mounted the walls and some tables. Raja had to shake her head in mock derision every time she saw the men's armor. Gods, it was ridiculous. Did they actually fight in those things? No wonder they were undefeated in battle, they probably rendered their enemies helpless with laughter seeing the knights' in such hilarious getup. Didn't Arthur realize that not only did he have a broom on his helmet, but a horse's tail? Hardly formidable. Raja had joked that Lancelot's helmet had a horse's ass on it, and Tristan's helmet looked like a pimple coming out of his head. Nevertheless, Raja got some rags and cleaner to shine their armor.

About an hour later, after a most thorough cleaning, Raja left the armory passing through the stables to go clean up for dinner, but she stopped when she heard sounds of quiet, muffled distress from one of the stables. She perked her ear, making sure that she wasn't just imagining things, when the sound became more distinct; she walked lightly towards the stable door, slowly opening it. A woman sat huddled in the corner, shabby cloak wrapped around her, knees drawn up, head down, sobbing quietly. She must have realized she was not alone because she abruptly ceased her sounds of grief, snapping her head up to see who was with her. Raja saw the woman's puffy, blood-shot eyes, she had a light bruise on her cheek, her hair was in disarray, and a small cut on her lip. Raja felt the waves of anguish permeating from the lady, and her heart went out to her.

The woman stumbled to her feet, wiping her face, wincing as she did so. The cloak had fallen away from her arms, revealing the bruises on her wrists, upper arms, and a few small ones near her collar bone. That was when Raja knew what had happened to the woman. She just knew.

"I apologize," the woman said, gaining her wits, "it was just warm and quiet in here..."

"You don't have to apologize to me," Raja assured her gently. She didn't want to scare this woman away. Little by little, Raja was taking more of the woman's appearance in. Not only was her cloak shabby and dirty, but her dress was torn as well. Raja surmised that not only was this lady in a bad place, but she didn't have much money. She was probably one of many who came to the fort looking for work. "I'm Raja."

The woman's eyes shot up, surprised that this little girl wasn't running off telling somebody that she found a fallen woman in the stables – the stables where the knights kept their horses, no less.

"What's your name?" the little Egyptian girl prompted, smiling amiably.

"Tempest," she replied.

"That's a really pretty name," Raja said. "I like it. Tempest," she tried the name out.

Tempest grinned at the girl's enthusiasm over her name, but then the reality of her situation settled in again, and she felt the world close in. What was she going to do? She had only arrived six days ago with little money, just enough to settle herself in a room for a short time. She had been hoping to find work, but it was more difficult than she thought. Now she had no more money to pay the rent for her temporary lodgings. Foolishly, she thought she could trust the man who had offered her help...She should have known better to trust a stranger. Hadn't that been the reason she left home? To get away from her drunk, abusive father and the man he had been forcing her to marry. The man that had taken her against her will?

Raja felt the change of atmosphere, silently cursing herself. She knew the woman was in pain and here she was babbling on about how pretty a name Tempest was. She looked at Tempest, deep in the eyes, knowing that she was feeling a fast beating of heart, loss of air.

"Do you have somewhere to go?"

"No, I..." her voice broke.

Raja waited for her to say no more. She took the lady by the hand. "You can stay with me. Come on." She brushed off the woman's protests, knowing that it was just ridiculous pride that was keeping the lady from accepting Raja's help. She held Tempest firmly by the hand, ignoring everyone walking by in the dusk.

"This is my room," Raja said, not letting go of Tempest's hand until the door was closed. "You'll stay here with me until I get you on your feet."

Tempest was once again taken back at the small girl's demeanor. Maybe she was older than she looked? But even she at aged nineteen could see the look of too many lives lived in the little girl's eyes, and she felt a kinship with her, this miniature stranger. She took a quick once-over of the large room and it did not take a genius to figure out that Raja was not of a lower class. The room was not lavish, but it had the definite air of someone who was educated. Book were everywhere, papers were neatly stacked on a desk of fine wood.

"Sit here," Raja told her, settling Tempest in one of the cushioned armchairs in front of the fire.

"You really do not have to do this," Tempest interjected. "Your parents..."

"My parents are dead," Raja informed, her silver eyes piercing, hard yet sorrowful. "My uncle Ardeth and I live here."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Tempest apologized, she could have slapped herself.

"That's all right." Raja's hand settled on her shoulder. "I have more family here. They should be back soon, in fact! They've been gone for nearly two weeks. But enough about me. You're hurt and you're hungry, I can tell."

Well, that was true, but Tempest felt a bit guilty about taking advantage of the girl's hospitality.

"I know what happened to you," Raja said bluntly, not without compassion. "You don't have to hide from me."

The room was quiet; Tempest stared at the little girl. "Oh," was all she could manage. Then tears filled her eyes, running unchecked down her face. Her shoulders shook with agonizing sobs. She instantly felt Raja's arms around her, comforting her, murmuring something in a language unknown to her ears. After she gradually composed herself, gathering up some semblance of dignity she felt a little better. But her heart jumped in her throat when a knock sounded at the door.

"It's okay," Raja said to her, "it's my uncle. He's really nice, you'll like him."

Ardeth opened the door, his face barely registering surprise at the strange woman in his niece's room. He had heard the sobbing, and he knew it wasn't his niece's so he had given it a moment. And it was simply obvious that this woman had gone through a terrible ordeal by the looks of her.

Raja kept a soothing hand on Tempest's shoulder. "This is Tempest. Tempest, this is my uncle Ardeth."

She didn't know what to do. True, she had not traveled much, she had lived in a small village most of her life, but it was clear this man was a man of power and great stature. When she went to stand up he gestured with his hand.

"Please, do not get up," Ardeth said, his voice gentle.

Tempest swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding politely, trying to speak.

"Shall I have food sent to the room then, little one?" he asked his niece. Trust Raja to help a person in need, no questions asked. He would talk with her later; he knew the woman was no threat.

Raja said something in Arabic, and went to hug her uncle before he left the room.

"Is he angry?" Tempest asked. "I can leave, I really-"

"Oh, you're just like my friend Tristan," Raja said.

"Tristan?"

"Hmm-mmm," Raja nodded. "He's not here right now. He's a knight, out on patrol."

"One of _the_ Sarmatian knights?" She had heard all about them, one would have to be living under a rock and not have heard about them at least once.

"Yeah. See, one of the knights, Lancelot, is my cousin. That's why my uncle brought me here after my parents died, because other than him, Lancelot is the only blood relative I have. His father and my father were brothers. I think of him more as a brother than a cousin really, I think of them all as brothers. Well, except for Tristan, he and I have an indefinable relationship. I take care of all of them."

She told Tempest all about her family until the food was brought to them. Tempest immediately dug in, having not eaten anything substantial in days. When she was finished, Raja sent for a warm bath, and while Tempest cleaned herself up, the little Egyptian got her a nice, warm shift to sleep in. Raja also got a pair of knee high socks from one of her drawers. She had knitted a pair for everyone, and had knitted even more because the men wore their socks out rather quickly. Raja also got her a clean dress and some breeches for the following day. There wasn't much she could do about her bruises, and luckily she had no internal injuries.

"Want me to brush your hair?" Raja asked.

Tempest smiled. "All right."

Raja set about it. She gave a blanket to Tempest, combing her long, brown hair gently. "I brush Tristan's hair all the time. He never lets me put cream in his hair though, no matter how many times I tell him that it will soften it up. He only lets me comb and braid his hair."

Tempest liked hearing Raja talk about her family. The little girl's voice was soothing. "He braids his hair?"

Raja giggled. "Yeah, but don't let that fool you. He is very strong and intimidating. A lot of people are afraid of him, but if they really knew him, they wouldn't be. But don't tell anyone that."

"The secret is safe with me."

Raja plaited the woman's hair, realizing that this normal looking person had never once looked at her as if she were odd. Raja was usually a good judge of character, minus the mishap with Claudius and Claudia last month. She was still mentally berating herself for that slipup. She had let her childish notions take over her common sense. Sometimes her mind got caught between child and adult, people have often said that she had an old soul. But at times, simply because of her age, she was treated like a young girl, which was ...confusion again.

Raja insisted that Tempest take her bed. It was big enough for two and half peoples, so Raja took the other side. Tempest was momentarily startled when a small mouse tittered its way on Raja's pillow.

"This is Peepers. Don't worry, he's clean," Raja promised.

Tempest smiled and gently ran her finger over Peeper's back. Raja was pleased that she wasn't afraid of the small mouse, most women were. They talked quietly for a while, eventually falling off to sleep.

Raja woke in the middle of the night when Tempest began mumbling in her sleep.

"No...please. No..." Tempest pleaded.

Raja had never heard anyone else have such nightmares. Tempest didn't scream like she did, but it was as equally distressing. Raja put a hand on Tempest's forehead, realizing that it was rather warm. She scurried out of bed, soaking a cloth in the wash basin, wrung it out and put it on Tempest's forehead. The little Egyptian sat crossed legged on the bed near the ailing woman, quietly singing the lullaby that was often sung to her to calm her ills. Raja monitored the woman's temperature, making sure it didn't spike unexpectedly. Tempest gradually calmed, Raja's lulls becoming mere whispers.

"I won't let him hurt you again," Raja whispered. "I'll protect you."

-----------------------------------------

Tempest woke to the aroma of food. She felt rested, but still sore from her injuries. She let her vision come into focus, seeing Raja arranging fresh food on the table. Tempest could tell the little girl had already washed and clothed herself.

"Good morning," Raja greeted her happily.

"Morning," Tempest replied, smiling. "I must have slept late."

"It's a little before noon. I didn't want to wake you."

"Noon!"

"No worries Tempest. Rest. You need rest," the small one insisted. "There are clothes laid out for you there."

Tempest saw clean clothes indeed laid out for her on the end of the bed. She ate first with Raja, grateful once again for the filling food. Raja left her while she washed and dressed, taking the dishes with her. Tempest made the bed, not quite knowing what else she would do. She still needed to find work, and certainly could not live off Raja's help. Indeed, she also feared stepping outside. What if she saw the man again? The Roman that had duped her with his kindness? How could she go out with these bruises on her face?

Raja opened the door, presenting Tempest with a clean cloak, free of rips and tears.

"Oh, thank you, Raja. I...I'll pay you back."

Raja pursed her lips, hands on her hips tapping her small foot. "You are definitely like my friend Tristan."

"How so?"

"Months ago, I made him some clothes, and he kept going on about how he would pay me back. And I kept telling him that it was a gift! A gift. I had to slap him upside the head! But I won't do that to you." Raja smiled an impish smile at that.

"Very well," Tempest thanked her profusely. "I am very grateful."

"Bah," Raja waved her hand, blushing. "My uncle spoke to some people, and there is need of another maid for the keep. There is also work in the laundry and tavern."

Tempest didn't know what to say. Just like that her unemployment was solved.

"I'll take you to the lady that oversees the cleaning of the keep and laundry. Then there's Vanora, she's about your age but practically the head of the tavern. She's really nice."

Tempest was overwhelmed; it was all like a dream. She made sure to thank Ardeth, he said that he was happy to help and if she needed anything else she was not to hesitate to ask. Raja took her to meet Ruby, a tall, stout woman with brown braided hair with flecks of grey. She was loud, but not obnoxious, and fair. Ruby instantly took to Tempest, knowing a good, diligent worker when she saw one. She also clucked her tongue in a fashion that related she had seen many bruised women. Tempest would start immediately with work, which she was all too happy to do.

Reluctantly, Raja left Tempest, her newfound friend. She sighed heavily, heading to her uncle's study for her daily teachings. A couple of hours past noon, her uncle released her from her books, and just in time because the blast of horns sounded, announcing the arrival of the knights. Ardeth went along with his excited niece, not letting her take one step outside without her jacket and cloak of course. They waited in the courtyard for the men to dismount their horses, and Dagonet immediately scooped Raja up in the air.

"How's my favorite girl?" he greeted, hugging her gently so he wouldn't press her against his sharply studded armor.

She kissed him on the cheek, then he set her down, the other knights greeting her with hugs of their own. Lancelot no longer blushed when his cousin hugged him ardently, planting a kiss on his cheek. In fact, he realized that it got him swooning looks from the ladies.

"You all have to meet my friend," she said to them. "She's working right now, but later, you have to meet her."

"She?" Lancelot inquired.

Raja looked at him through half slit eyes, pointing a finger at him. "You stay away from her."

Before the knights went and cleaned up, Raja gave them each a new pair of long socks, certain their current ones were in smelly condition. They rested and ate, Raja read a bit and managed a nap in the interim. She woke up around sundown, which was surprising to her, she rarely managed more than an hour's nap, and always tossing and turning at that. She wanted to go straight to the tavern, but her uncle made her sit and eat, observing that she was losing a bit of weight, which he didn't like, she couldn't afford to be thinner. Raja enjoyed her vegetable soup, slathered in thick gravy and pepper, conversing with her uncle.

She gave her uncle a hug before heading off to the tavern to see Tempest. It was already getting loud and raucous in the bar, but Raja scanned the room for Tempest, immediately seeing her talking to Vanora in the back. She headed towards her, greeting Vanora as she stopped in front of them.

"Raja," Tempest said, smiling, "I was just telling Vanora how you and your uncle have helped me tremendously."

"He was happy to do it," Raja replied. "Do you want to meet my friends?"

Vanora laughed. "I was telling her about them earlier."

"Well, you come meet them." Raja took Tempest's hand. "They're over there. Come on, Vanora."

The three of them walked over to where the knights were sitting, Raja introducing each of them to Tempest. Bors gave Vanora suggestive looks, still completely enamored with her. They said hello to Tempest politely, tactfully ignoring the slight bruise on her cheek. Lancelot stood up, kissing Tempest on the hand.

"A pleasure," he said in his best swarthy voice.

Tempest gave him a look that implied she knew all about him. "I certainly see the resemblance between you and your cousin. She has told me all about you."

"Good things, I hope," he said, raising his eyebrows at Raja.

"Oh, certainly, good things," Tempest said, pressing her lips together in an attempt not to laugh. "I see your hair has grown back very nicely."

Vanora erupted in laughter, the other knights joining her.

Lancelot shot his cousin a semi-furious look, a blush creeping up his neck.

"Come, come, Tempest," Vanora took her lightly by the arm, "I'll show you the ropes. You needn't work that long tonight, it's best you ease into it slowly." The two women said goodbye.

Raja took a seat between Dagonet and Tristan, Lancelot sat across from her, still peeved. Bors sat with his head rested on one of his hands, gazing at Vanora walking away with a lustful stare.

"Her hips drive me wild," Bors mused absently.

"Where did you find her?" Lancelot asked, referring to Tempest. "I think I can bring her into my clutches."

Raja kicked him in the shin from under the table. "I said stay away from her."

"You can't stop me!" Lancelot retorted.

But Raja didn't answer. Her back went rigid, her pupils contracting to miniscule dots as she saw Tempest's face drain of color near a table. A Roman had her by the wrist, gently, but with a look of lechery in his eyes. That was the man. The little Egyptian pulled the dagger from her sheath swiftly, and before anyone could stop her, she threw it with perfect precision at the Roman's table, the tip of the blade landing right between his fingers.

"What the hell!" Lancelot looked back and forth between where the dagger had landed and Raja.

Tristan observed a look he had never seen on Raja's face before. Instead of her pupils wide and vacant, they were just mere dots, the irises of her eyes swirling with molten silver.

"Who the fuck threw that!" The Roman shot up from his seat, extracting the dagger from the table.

The second he had let go of Tempest, she had stumbled off, running out of the tavern. Raja popped up from her seat, standing in front of the Roman in seconds. The knights were right behind her, confused as hell, stuck between the accuracy of Raja's throw, and the stark malevolence in her eyes.

First she said in Sarmatian, "Please, do not do anything, yet." Then in English, "I threw it," Raja spat, looking up at the Roman that towered over her. Dagonet put a large hand on her shoulder, but Raja didn't feel it.

The Roman looked at the men backing her, then at the dagger in his hand. Then he burst out laughing. "You don't have to cover up for one of these men." He shot a look of obvious disdain at the Sarmatians, obviously not believing that a child could have thrown with such accuracy.

"I'm not covering up for anyone," Raja sneered. "Give me back my dagger."

When the Roman stared at her, her brothers all put their hands on their weapons, tensed and ready for defense. Three men that sat at the Roman's table all stood, touching their weapons, ready to defend their Roman brother.

"I think I'll keep it," the Roman said. "Looks like it worth a fortune." He observed the intricate carvings, and the luscious gem on the butt of the hilt.

Raja's face betrayed nothing, all the madness was in her eyes. It was a side of her that rarely came out. But when it did it came out in full force, the side of her that erupted when she was defending one of her own.

"Give it back to her," Tristan's voice was laced with monotonous death.

The rest of the tavern was as silent as a graveyard. The Romans snickered at the small girl and her barbarian brethren. All of them, both sides, were in stances ready for battle. Dagonet's hand was still on Raja's shoulder. No one saw Vanora leave the tavern to find either Arthur or Ardeth. She was also worried about Tempest's disappearance. She had seen the look of fear on her face.

The weapon was held out of Raja's reach, but she made no move.

"You're a bad man" Raja hissed.

It was so low that it only came out as harsh release of air.

"Pardon me," the Roman said condescendingly.

"You're a bad man" Raja said louder. "A bad man!"

The knights looked at Raja and back at the Roman, who looked startled. Tristan wasn't the only one who surmised that Raja had been violated back in Egypt, the rest of the knights had had that thought cross their minds, but they never said anything.

"Raja." Tristan said her name.

"Don't do anything," Raja stressed in Sarmatian.

"You're insane," the Roman said.

The knights' stance became more protective. Raja held tightly onto Tristan's wrist, though her small hand did not wrap entirely around it.

"That's not the first time I've been called that," Raja told him evenly. Her calm was eerie. She raised her small hand, her eyes never leaving the Roman. "Give me back my dagger."

The Roman scoffed. "Why should I?"

Raja was silent for a moment. "So I can kill you."

The Romans were momentarily taken aback at the little girl's statement. Then they burst out laughing. The knights quickly looked at Raja. She may have been small, but they could see the determination in her eyes.

"And what is my crime?" the man asked.

"You did a bad thing to her."

"Who?"

"You know who. Or have have you done so many bad things to women you can't remember?"

The Roman blinked, recovering with a smirk.

"I want my dagger." Raja still stood with her arm outstretched. "Now."

It was dawning on the knights, more so than the Romans. The bruise on Tempest's cheek. Raja's protectiveness over her. The fact that she did not want Lancelot, or probably any man to proposition her.

The Roman sighed with mock resignation. "Oh, all right." He held the dagger out to her, hilt first.

Raja snatched it away, holding the flat of the blade against her wrist. She lacked brawn, but the one thing she always had on her side, her greatest asset was speed. She bent her knees just slightly to wring herself away from Dagonet's grasp, then she sped forward, covering the few feet between her and the Roman, plunging the sharp blade into the Roman's thigh. He screamed in a mix of rage and pain. Raja tried to twist the blade, but the Roman grabbed her by the hair. All that had happened within seconds.

Tristan punched the Roman in the face, Dagonet pulled Raja away, the blade coming free from the Roman. The other Romans came to their friend's defense, ready to attack Tristan who was grappling with the injured Roman. Lancelot and Bors came to Tristan's defense. Raja squirmed violently, trying to release herself from Dagonet's grasp. She began screaming in a mix of Sarmatian and Arabic, the crowd in the tavern either cheering on the fight or standing in shock and awe.

Out of nowhere, a voice spoke that sounded as if it were being said from every corner of the tavern. It was not a scream, or a yell, but a mere rising of a voice that sounded like a god speaking from above. Everyone stopped moving, talking, probably breathing as Ardeth walked through the tavern towards the melee, it was as if he were floating. His face betrayed nothing, but his eyes were pure black. Arthur stood behind Ardeth.

"Separate. Now." Ardeth commanded. The knights and Romans let go of each other without hesitation. Ardeth's voice was hypnotizing, a voice that commanded obedience. The Egyptian looked at the Roman on the ground, blood pouring from the wound in his thigh. "Get him to the infirmary," Ardeth ordered. Two people came forward, taking the Roman from under the shoulders, aiding him out of the tavern.

"No!" Raja yelled, she began trying to extricate herself from Dagonet's hold. Her rage was turning into distress. "I'll kill him!" Her face had a light splattering of blood on it, her small hands slick with it, her blade dripping red.

Despite Raja being held by Dagonet, Ardeth still towered over her. He said one word in Arabic, just one, and Raja stopped, her uncle's voice rendering her immobile.

"You may release her, Dagonet" Ardeth said. When Dagonet hesitated for a mere moment, not certain whether Raja would try to run, Ardeth said, "Not to worry. She is going nowhere." Ardeth looked at Raja.

Dagonet lightly set her down, and indeed she did not disobey her uncle.

"Come," Ardeth said to her. He held out his hand for her dagger, which was promptly placed in his hand. "Arthur, I shall leave you to your men." He nodded respectfully at the commander, leading Raja from the tavern.

Arthur looked at his knights, a little worse for the wear, but they did not suffer as badly as the Romans. The Sarmatians looked unapologetic for their actions, of course they held no sympathy for the Romans, the bane of their existence.

Everything was dealt with expediently that night. The commander of the Romans was incensed that his men had become belligerent with Ardeth's niece. He couldn't stress enough the power Ardeth wielded in many countries, how high born he was, how wealthy. Even he had the utmost respect for the Egyptian. They tried to defend themselves, they were the ones who were attacked first. When they said the little girl had started it, their commander became even more enraged. Blaming a child! Ardeth's child! How pathetic and cowardly it was to blame a little girl.

Arthur was calmer with his men. The knights explained the situation, although they did not fully understand the reason for Raja's actions.

"I think," Dagonet spoke, "that Raja believes the Roman she stabbed raped Tempest."

"Wouldn't put it past him," scoffed Lancelot.

They were in Arthur's office, having spoken their piece, all but Tristan who leaned against the closed door with his arms crossed.

"So she has no proof?" Arthur asked.

The knights mumbled, but quieted when Tristan spoke.

"Raja wouldn't have done what she did unless she had been sure." His tone was definitive, he did not elaborate.

"Well, nevertheless," Arthur sighed, "Raja's actions are not my responsibility. But yours are," he said, looking at his men. "I spoke briefly with the Commander of the other men, he says that no accusations will come against you, he does not hold his men blameless."

Lancelot snorted. "He's afraid of Ardeth."

"I don't doubt that," Bors seconded.

Dagonet stopped the direction that conversation was heading in. "How's Raja?"

"I don't know. I believe Ardeth is talking to her in her room," informed Arthur.

Bors chuckled. "Who'd have thought little Raja had such aim!"

Before anything further could be said, a loud knock rapped against the door. Tristan casually moved from against the door, opening it to reveal a pale-faced Jols.

"The stables," Jols said breathlessly.

-----------------------------------------

All of them made haste to the stables, not seeing anything amiss until they looked up.

"Tempest" Raja yelled, pushing her way through the men. She still had dried blood on her. Ardeth had walked in behind her, she would not calm until she had found Tempest, she would not. The stables was the first place he had taken her. She found her.

Tempest had climbed the ladder to the hayloft to tie a rope to the rafters. She hung lifeless. Someone was already up by the rope, ready to cut her down. Another man stood below, ready to catch her. Tempest's body fell into the man's outstretched arms. He set her on the ground.

Raja let no one deter her. She fell by Tempest, cradling her in her small arms, singing the Arabic lullaby in a vain attempt to wake her deceased friend. When Ardeth heard Raja's pitch become louder, he went to pull her away. Raja's hand clenched Tempest's clothes, not wanting to let her go.

"I'll take care of her!" Raja's voice was muffled, buried in Tempest's neck. "Go away! I'll protect her!"

Ardeth bent down on one knee, speaking to her gently.

"No," her voice came out in a distressed rumble. "I said I'd take care of her. Go away!" From her knees, a viselike grip on Tempest, Raja tried to drag her away from the rest of them.

The scene was heartbreaking. Lancelot walked away, never able to stand seeing his cousin in so much pain. Jols, Bors and Dagonet were soothing the horses, the animals felt the panic in the air. Tristan stood and watched his Raja, once again wishing there was something he could do. If she had only gone to him, he would have killed the man for her if it would have brought her closure. He shouldn't have let Raja stand there in the tavern defending herself, he should have done something immediately. He hated seeing the blood on her hands and face.

Ardeth managed to pry his niece's hands free from Tempest. When he picked her up she struggled, arms outstretched to the prone figure of Tempest. Ardeth's hold on her was firm as he walked steadfastly from the stables. It took hours of soothing, for Ardeth knew that demands would not work on her, to get Raja's rage to subside enough for her uncle to clean her up and put her to bed.

------------------------------------------

Despite the hardness of the earth, a hole was dug in the graveyard that was for the deceased villagers, and a day later Tempest was buried. Raja had known her a mere day, but her heart ached as if she had known the woman her whole life. Raja asked her uncle if they could get her a gravestone, and though they were expensive, he consented. Her name was carved in calligraphic letters on the stone, and below it was the Eye of Horus.

The sky was dark and cloudy the day of her funeral, the snow fell heavily. After Vanora and the knights had departed from her gravesite, Raja stayed, standing still as an oak tree next to Tempest's grave. Ardeth stood a few paces back, letting his niece have her space. Raja, for once, seemed immune to the cold. The wind lashed at her face, her hair blew in the wind like a black velvet curtain. When a half hour had passed and Raja still showed no signs of moving, Ardeth approached her ready to take her back inside.

He kneeled on one knee next to her. "Come, little one, it is much too cold for you now. You can visit later."

"Why did she do it, uncle?" Raja whispered. "I told her I would take care of her."

He sighed and pulled her towards him. "No one can say for sure why a person decides to take his or her own life. Every individual has a breaking point."

"I don't understand," Raja's voice cracked, a tear falling down her cheek. "Why is she dead but that man is still alive? He should be dead. I failed her."

"No, Raja. You failed no one. In life, a person can only do so much for another. You did all you could. And killing that man would not have changed anything for Tempest."

"Will he live?"

"He lost a lot of blood," he told her plainly. "It is uncertain at this time."

"I want to kill him," Raja sobbed.

"I know little one. The need for vengeance is strong when a loved one has been treated unjustly. But your mother and father would not want you to have his blood on your hands, and neither do I."

She nodded, sniffling. Indeed, she had been disgusted with the bitter smell of blood on her hands. She did not enjoy it, but deep down she felt that she had a wrong to right.

"I'm sleepy," she said.

Ardeth picked her up, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, burying her face in his neck, crying the whole way.

----------------------------------------

Every day, Raja went to stand next to Tempest's grave, trying to get a connection, hoping to find understanding. After the first week she developed a cough, and her uncle no longer let her stand outside. A few days inside and her cough was gone. But a week later she collapsed in the hallway, a strong fever settling upon her. This was not new to Ardeth. Sudden afflictions such as this had been happening periodically to Raja since she was a child. Her temperature rose and fell, rose and fell. Her cough was persistent, flecks of blood spotted her lips.

Two weeks later she was able to sit up, but a bit too weak to talk. Tempest never left her mind, the Roman never left her mind.

When Tristan sat with her, her sickly pallor worried him. The first week of January, Raja was still bed ridden, and still had not said a word to anyone. Ardeth always left the room when Tristan came to sit with Raja. And for the last few days Tristan had taken to sleeping in the armchair next to Raja's bed every night.

The sun was setting, Tristan and Raja had both been dozing. Her eyelids fluttered open, her sight focusing. Weakly, she reached for the cup of water on the nightstand beside her. At the small movement, Tristan's eyes shot open.

"Don't move," he said. He got the cup for her, holding her head up gently so she could sip from the cup.

She rasped, "How long have I been asleep?"

"The last time you were awake was three days ago."

She gave a tired grunt of understanding, blinking, then she giggled.

"What?" Tristan asked, surprised at her sudden amusement.

Raja cleared her throat. "Peepers."

"What about him?"

She smiled wider this time. "On your head."

He felt a flutter of movement on his head, grabbing the small mouse. Peepers hung from his tail on Tristan's fingers. "Is that where you've been then?"

"Mice like places they can burrow," Raja said. "Your hair is perfect for that."

He snorted, setting Peepers into Raja's hands. "Well, hurry up and get better so you can comb my hair."

She coughed and laughed at the same time. She stroked Peeper's back with her finger. "Is he dead?"

Tristan knew who she was referring to. "No. He and his legion are leaving to another village in the morning."

"I failed her. And I couldn't save her."

"You couldn't have done anything. She killed herself, she was already gone." Tristan's voice was harsher than he'd intended for it to be. Truth? He had seen Tempest once in his life, in the tavern. The only reason her death bothered him was because it was putting Raja in a darker place which was making her sick. And the fact that this Roman was alive and Tempest dead was eating at her all the more.

"Still."

"She wasn't your responsibility."

"I was taking care of her."

"You have your own demons to grapple with, you shouldn't have tried to take on hers," he lectured.

"Isn't that what you do with me though? I take care of you." She looked at him pointedly, sorrowfully.

"That's different."

"How?"

Tristan sighed heavily. "You can't save everybody, Raja."

"I'm not trying to save everyone. I was trying to save her."

"How did you expect to drive away her demons when yours are always so close behind you?" He turned and winced, he hadn't worded that right. "I didn't mean it like that. I just don't like you trying to put her death on your hands."

"I thought," a tear fell from her eye, "if I could give you peace, then I could do the same for her."

"Hey," Tristan wiped the tear from her face with the pad of his thumb, "I don't think you can compare me and her."

She shrugged. "At least she won't have bad dreams anymore. Do you think... death is the only way to stop bad dreams?"

He didn't like the way she had worded that. He knew what was going through her mind again.

"Trissy?"

"I don't know, Raja. But I told you before, you're not going anywhere." He held onto her wrist. "Okay?" When she didn't answer he squeezed tighter. "Did you hear me?"

"Okay." This time it was she who held tightly to his hand. "If that man had done to me what he did to Tempest, what would you do? Was I wrong to want to kill him?"

------------------------------------

It was still dark when the small contingent of Romans left the fort. The Roman with the injured leg was among them, still in pain but strong enough to travel, and still embarrassed him that it was a small girl who had inflicted his grievous wound. As they traveled, none of them noticed the man following them. The gait of a man who was hunting prey.

When it was the right moment for the man, he hid among the trees, his horse some distance away. Hidden among the brush, he released an arrow that went through the injured Roman's head. A commotion was brought about, thinking they were being attacked by Woads, but no more arrows flew through the air. There were no war cries.

Tristan rode back to the fort. He had had a dream the night before that that man had attacked Raja. That Roman was capable of it, and Tristan was taking no chances. This gave Tristan a small peace of mind, and when Raja heard that the Roman was dead, he knew it would give her peace of mind as well. It was only mid afternoon when Tristan arrived back at the fort. Just in time for him to eat lunch with Raja.

3/7/07


	2. EDITED: Have a Little Faith in Me

_A/N: I decided to rewrite this one because I felt in the original Raja was too knowing of everything and as a young girl her actions were out of character and decidedly too unrealistic. I wanted to write her in a more child-like light._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from _King Arthur_ the movie._

**Have a Little Faith in Me**

_So have a little faith in me  
Put a little trust in me  
Every little thing will be alright  
Every little thing will be just fine  
Have a little faith in me  
And I will hold you in my arms tonight  
-A*Teens_

Chronology: Tristan is 18. Raja is 8.

Raja sighed heavily. She was bored, and needed something to do. Her dear friends had been gone for two weeks; her only pastimes were sitting with her uncle and helping Jols in the stables. It amazed the little Egyptian how the men could stand the bitter cold, riding around, sleeping on the frigid hard ground. And sometimes the snow got so high it went up to her knees and she could barely walk through that Uncle Ardeth had to carry her along. Her first day in the snow wasn't quite how her _baba_ once described, but it was as beautiful as he said. If it was a sunny day the snow appeared as if it was dappled with tiny crystals. It was the second week of December, she'd been here in Britain for nine months now.

The little Egyptian decided to assuage her restlessness by visiting the armory room where the knights' battle armor were hung on wooden dummies, and an accessory of weapons hung on the walls and various other places. She got a rag and went about shining the armor. The work pleased her, made her feel like she was helping them somehow, freeing up their time to do other things besides these menial tasks.

About an hour later, after a most thorough cleaning, Raja left the armory. She had to pass through the stables to exit so she made a point to stop and visit with Odin (her large black steed) and Horus (another loyal companion) before leaving. Odin nosed her affectionately and Horus preened when she pet him under his beak. Satisfied with her attentions she kissed them both before going along her way. Yet, a sound stilled her tiny feet. Raja listened, head cocked to the side, face a scrunch of concentration. A moment later she heard it again. It was a sniffle and muffled gasp, like someone crying. And it was coming from a vacant stall on the far side of the room. Her silver eyes narrowed, wondering if it was some lady (or perhaps a young boy?) who was sad.

After a moment's hesitation she crept cautiously, quietly to the stall. She had to stand on her tip-toes to see over. Oh! It was a woman. She was huddled in the corner with a raggedy cloak wrapped around her shivering body. _Why is she crying? _Raja wondered. Then she wondered if she should interrupt and ask why the lady was so sad. Uncle Ardeth said she shouldn't talk to strangers, but this stranger looked so forlorn! But before Raja could make her own decision, the woman lifted her head as if sensing she was not alone. Her sounds of grief tapered off. The woman's eyes were puffy and blood-shot, face splotchy from crying, and a light bruise marred her cheek. The woman stumbled to her feet, wiping her face, wincing as she did so. The cloak had fallen away from her arms, revealing bruises on her wrists, upper arms, and a few small ones near her collar bone.

Raja let out a little gasp of surprise.

The woman stammered. "I apologize," she said, gaining her wits, "it was just warm and quiet in here..."

At first Raja didn't understand, then she realized the woman was explaining herself, to her. No one ever made excuses to the little Egyptian.

"_Mafi mushkil_," Raja said softly, reverting to her native language. (In the back of her mind Raja registered that the woman did not understand her as indicated by the sideways tip of her head and furrowed brow.) The little Egyptian worried her bottom lip, unsure of what to do now. If it had been an animal in distress she'd come upon she would already be taking action. Still standing on her toes (which were becoming strained) she pursed her lips. "_Ana ismi_ Raja."

The only word that was actually understandable was 'Raja.' Perhaps that was the small girl's name? She looked to be about five, maybe six, years of age; though there was something in her silver-gray eyes that was…older. The woman knew she shouldn't be here, the stables where the famed Sarmatian knights and their equally renowned leader, Arthur Castus, housed their steeds.

"_Aysh ismuk_?" the little girl asked.

"I…I am sorry, I do not understand," she replied.

Raja blinked. "What is your name?"

The woman was relieved that the little girl was able to speak her language. "My name is Tempest."

Raja repeated the name in her mind. It was a pretty name and thought to say so to the lady but no words came forth.

Both fell silent. A contemplative worried expression came across Tempest's face.

What was she going to do? She had only arrived six days ago with little money, just enough to settle herself in a room for a short time. She had been hoping to find work, but it was more difficult than she thought. Now she had no more money to pay the rent for her temporary lodgings. Foolishly, she thought she could trust the man who had offered her help...She should have known better to trust a stranger. Hadn't that been the reason she left home? To get away from her drunk, abusive father and the man he had been forcing her to marry. The man that had taken her against her will?

The prolonged silence made Raja a little anxious. She subsequently realized that she was barring the stall door. Back on the soles of her feet, she stepped away. That got Tempest's attention who then emerged from the stall.

"Raja?" Ardeth's deep, commanding voice sounded in the room.

The little Egyptian spun around. Instantly, any sort of anxiety or questions she had were whisked away with her uncle's presence. In times of emotional conflictions she did something that mostly only younger children did. Raja lifted her arms for her uncle to pick her up. He never objected and did so now. Small arms encircled his neck as she was held against his side, rear supported by his steady forearm.

Ardeth peered at the strange woman with no expression.

"I'm…very sorry," Tempest apologized, more than intimidated by this foreign man with the dark skin and exotic tattoos on his face.

"No need for apologies," Ardeth spoke, his voice deep yet cordial.

Tempest heard Raja speak in that undecipherable language to the man who held her.

"You are Tempest," the man stated. "My name is Ardeth." When the woman remained mute, he continued, "Are you a resident of this fortress?"

"I…" Tempest cleared her throat. "I was…am. I am. I have not been here for long."

Ardeth did not know if his little niece could see it, but he could. The Egyptian had looked into many eyes of a woman defiled. At the least, the woman had been severely beaten and manhandled by a person far larger than her own. Ardeth sighed inwardly. It did not sit well with him to just leave this vulnerable woman in such a way.

"I know a kind woman who can help you," Ardeth spoke.

Tempest's brow rose. "Oh, no, you…"

Ardeth silenced her with a firm glare. "Her name is Vanora."

xx

Less than a half hour later, Ardeth was sitting with Raja in his study eating a late lunch. He had sent someone to retrieve Vanora (Bors' lover and mother of his few children) and come to the edifice where he and his niece were housed. The round table where Arthur and his knights was an adjunct to the building. He had told Vanora to assist Tempest in securing a room in one of the nicer hostelries that brought food and drink personally to the lodgers. Tempest had tried to protest at his generosity, but Ardeth would not hear of it. If he could get grown men to heed his word, then a frightened woman was no difficulty.

"Is the lady okay now?" Raja asked as she brought the spoon to her mouth.

"I do not know, little one," he replied honestly. "She has been hurt and needs time."

"Who hurt her?"

Here, he paused. Despite the fact that his niece had been through things one should never have to go through, especially at her age, that did not mean he was forthright with all subjects. So, he said, "I believe a man treated her unkindly and now Tempest is in a vulnerable position."

Raja was thoughtful. "Was he very, very unkind Uncle Ardeth?"

"Yes," he said. "But you mustn't worry about these things now, Raja. She has been fed and clothed warmly and has secured a job in the tavern. Time will tell, hmm?"

Raja nodded succinctly. "_Na'am_." She never doubted her Uncle Ardeth in anything. She fed Peepers the mouse (who was idling on her shoulder) a crumb of bread before going back to her lunch.

Later that day, the sun set, as Ardeth tucked her into bed, she asked, "May we go visit Tempest tomorrow?"

He smiled softly. "Certainly."

"Good," she said with a grin. "I can bring her some socks that I knitted. It is very cold."

He chuckled. "It is. I am sure she will appreciate them, little one."

Uncle Ardeth told Raja a short story before quitting the room. He made sure the fireplace was roaring and the grate in place, then left the door ajar. Raja snuggled deeper under the covers with Peepers tucked under the small bridge of her hands. She stroked his head gently, thinking about Tempest. It wasn't fair when people were sad like that, she thought. Even more so when it was brought upon them, and not by natural means. At least, that is what the little Egyptian supposed was the case. Someone was mean to Tempest, so Tempest was sad. That made sense. Raja nodded to herself at the firm conclusion.

"I would not let anyone hurt you Peepers," she said to the mouse.

The mouse squeaked and Raja felt his nose twitch, his whiskers tickled her hand.

xx

Tempest awoke to a sharp rapping on her door. For a moment she forgot where she was, then the previous days events came back to her as her consciousness fully returned. She was sleeping in the warmest, softest bed since she could remember with clean sheets and comfy pillows under her head.

"Miss?" someone outside the door said.

"Coming," Tempest called back. She swung her legs out of bed, opened the door a nudge. A woman carrying a tray with a hot breakfast stood before her.

"Breakfast, mum," the young lady said.

Tempest stepped back; the woman came in and placed the tray on a small table. "Anythin' else?" she asked.

"No, no thank you" Tempest stuttered. Then she was left alone.

The aroma of food invaded her senses and her stomach growled in response. She sat down at the table, perused the food as if she could not believe it was truly there. And all this from the kindness of strangers.

At first, Tempest was suspect as to why Ardeth would be so generous. Vanora must have seen the wary trepidation in her eyes because she was quick to inform Tempest that Ardeth was very wealthy, and assured her that the Egyptian had absolutely no designs on her person.

"In fact, no one's ever seen him with a woman," Vanora said. "He is dedicated to Raja."

So, here Tempest now sat, chewing on delicious food in a clean nightgown. She knew she could not live off the Egyptian's kindness for long. He had paid for a month's lodging here, enough time for her to get back on her feet. Ardeth had taken care of everything rather quickly, which was why she had work at the tavern and the laundry. Perhaps after she saved some coin she could room with another girl, share the expenses. How she could ever repay Ardeth, she did not know.

xx

"Come, little one, breakfast," Ardeth said.

"Will you braid my hair, Uncle, _min fadlak_?" she asked, holding up her favorite ribbon.

He smiled. "Of course." It took but a moment for him to plait her long hair in a firm braid and tie the end with the silk strip of fabric. Then, her little hand slipped into his and they went to his study where they often took their meals.

Ardeth was glad it had a good view of the stables and the back pasture where the horses grazed. It was close, and he felt comfortable having Raja frequent the stables by herself so long as she did not wander off anywhere else. His little niece was quite inquisitive, and easily distracted by animals and would scamper after one often without thinking. But as she grew older she got better at it.

Raja was pleased to see that her porridge had extra cream and honey with a good spattering of raisins on top. She scooched on her chair, settling her rump comfortably on the pillow that boosted her up. The study was toasty warm with the large hearth roaring with flames; it had good ventilation so no smoke pervaded the room. Shelves lined the walls with scrolls and books and Ardeth's desk took up a good portion of space. The table was by the window, so Raja could see outside. Clouds obscured the sun and the naked trees yielded to the bitter wind. She grinned when she saw Horus swoop through the sky, and Odin and Ra (her uncle's war horse) come out of the stables. They all looked so majestic.

"How did you sleep Raja?" Ardeth queried. Of course, he presumed she had slept well for there were no tell-tale nightmares sounding through the night.

The little Egyptian swallowed her food first before replying, "Good." No bad dreams, it was always nice when there were no bad dreams. "Peepers went to go visit friends. He was not there when I woke up."

Ardeth nodded. "I am sure you will see him later."

"I want him to meet Tempest," she said. And speaking of seeing friends later, Raja asked what she asked every day, "Will they get back today, do you think, Uncle?" 'They' were Tristan, Lancelot and the others. She missed them very much when they were gone, and her face always lit up when they returned.

The Egyptian pondered that for a moment. The knights had been gone for two weeks now, troubles some way to the West. Arthur Castus oft discussed these things with Ardeth, a veteran of battle and war.

"Perhaps," he finally said. "The snow can make travel unpredictable."

She sighed inwardly. "I hope I knitted enough socks for them."

A smile curled his lips; he told her that he was certain the socks she had made were sufficient in number. Ardeth observed his niece finish the rest of her breakfast, scraping the bottom of the bowl with her spoon, trying to get every last morsel.

"Do you think Tempest is awake?" she asked.

"Oh, likely she is by now." The young lady did not strike Ardeth as the type to sleep in, though Tempest looked like a week's worth of sleep could do her good. "Shall we go say hello?"

xx

The cold instantly bit into Raja's face when she stepped outside with her uncle. She was wearing two pairs of hose, extra thick socks, two long sleeved undershirts beneath her normal jerkin, then another jerkin (made of thicker material) over that, and a cloak with a hood, plus a scarf around her neck to secure the hood on her head. And it was still cold!

Ardeth, immune to most things, barely stirred in the weather. Burning hot, freezing cold, it was no matter to him. A warrior had to learn to adapt to all of Nature's conditions and whims. He told his niece to come along, and she slipped her small hand into his.

The Egyptians got greetings from passersby; the older nodded in response with a cordial smile and the younger gave a small, shy wave. Ardeth directed his niece to the tavern as that was where Tempest was most likely working at the moment. They would say a quick hello so as not to interrupt her work unduly.

The breakfast hour was almost up and people were making off to get about their daily work, so it was not too crowded. When they entered Raja slipped the hood from her head as it was warmer in sheltered quarters. She and her uncle took a seat to the side at a clean table; Raja sat close to him on the bench. A moment later she saw Tempest emerge from the back with Vanora.

The two women saw them within seconds and headed over.

"Ardeth, Raja," Vanora smiled. "Good to see you this mornin'."

"Hello, Vanora," Raja replied. Her eyes turned to Tempest. "Hello, Tempest."

"Hello," Tempest replied. "Thank you for your help yesterday."

Raja flushed and leaned her head into Ardeth's arm.

"And, Sir Ardeth-"

"Just Ardeth," the Egyptian amended.

Tempest nodded. "I can never thank you. I promise I will repay you somehow."

"Think nothing of it, please," he said. "Take your time, get well."

A man called out for service and Tempest instantly became alert.

"We only wanted to say 'hello,'" Ardeth told her. "Do not let us take up your time."

Tempest thanked them again before hurrying to take the man's order. Vanora asked them if they wanted anything and Ardeth told her that they'd already eaten. A few minutes later Tempest watched Ardeth and Raja exit from the tavern, but before the little girl went back outside, she turned, caught Tempest's eye and gave her a small wave. Tempest waved back.

Although she was very grateful for the work, Tempest could not help but dread seeing the man who had hurt her. Was he still around? On duty somewhere? Did he come here often? The thought of encountering him again set her heart drumming a fearful tattoo. Just the memory of his eyes, those cold, cruel eyes gave her a chill colder than the winter itself.

A loud blast interrupted her dark musings, and she gasped.

"Not to worry, it's just the knights comin' back," Vanora told her. "My lover, too." She yelled towards the back of the tavern, "Seamus, I'm goin' to see Bors!"

"Get out of here then!" a booming voice returned.

xx

When they were halfway to the stables, a loud horn sounded. Raja turned her head towards the parapets expectantly and another blare was made.

"Uncle, they're back!" she exclaimed. "They're back!"

He grinned at her. "So they are, little one. Shall we greet them?"

She nodded and tugged him towards the courtyard. The closer they got the more audible the opening of the large gates became, then the clopping of hooves on the hard ground. They were not the only ones in the courtyard, even people who did not know the knights or Arthur personally came to see them when they returned. Vanora hustled over and stood next to the Egyptians wrapped in a cloak.

"There they are!" Raja pointed unnecessarily. She was beginning to stand on her tip toes to get a better view as more people amassed.

Ardeth picked her up and one arm went around his shoulders while the other was used for waving. The warriors usually had Jols and other stable hands to tend to their horses after a journey, then they went inside to wash. This was good to Ardeth, especially during this time, he did not like Raja out in the cold for too long because it seeped into her lungs. But he could not deny her the homecoming greeting of the men she had become so close to.

"Do you see them, Uncle Ardeth?" Raja questioned. "See?"

"I see them, little one," he chuckled.

The knights finally descended upon the courtyard, people had to scramble to avoid their massive steeds that blew vapor from their wide nostrils. Ardeth, Raja, and Vanora were forefront, Jols and the stable hands stood nearby. The knights dismounted, they were filthy, naturally.

Bors grinned at Vanora and grabbed her into a kiss that likely would have been more appropriate given in private. But the couple wasn't known to be subtle.

"Welcome back," Ardeth said.

"It is good to be back," Arthur replied.

"Finally," Lancelot quipped dryly.

"I'm glad you all are back," Raja trilled.

"There was never a day she did not inquire about you," Ardeth said.

Tristan smiled at the young girl, it probably would have been unnoticeable by the others, but the people who knew him the longest, and Raja and Ardeth, caught it. His bangs covered his golden-brown eyes, but they were warm upon the little Egyptian whom he had a fondness for.

Ardeth said to his niece that they would go inside and let the men clean themselves up and get some food.

"I have clean socks for everyone!" Raja announced.

Dagonet grinned. "Thank you, Raja."

xx

Tristan sunk deep in the warm water, his muscles loosened, the tips of his fingers and toes tingled and he felt revived after the cold journey. But he was used to it, the rigorous days and nights of his life, little sleep, a moderate amount of food. Tristan, the deadliest knight, did not need much at all. He emerged after he could hold his breath no more. As he washed, scrubbing vigorously, it was easy to ignore the conversation going on in the bathhouse. Rowdy voices of other soldiers, speaking nonsense in Tristan's opinion. Waxing on about the next wench they would bed.

What Tristan had in mind was a good meal with strong ale. Then he would see to his horse, Dyne, and make sure Penelo, his winged companion, was fed. Then he would say hello to Raja.

The scout got out of the tub, took the towel from the bench and dried himself off. He tossed that aside and put on clean clothes, including the long jerkin Raja had mended for him some months ago.

His hair still damp from the bath he felt it begin to crystallize once he stepped outside the bathhouse. He went straight to the tavern where it was loud and mobile. He took an isolated seat and his eyes moved to catch one of the wenches who worked here. Vanora was absent, and he could only guess where she was and who she was with – Bors.

Finally, a woman with an empty tray caught his eye. She was new, Tristan surmised. Unsure of herself; rendered a bit anxious from the afternoon commotion. The scout didn't think she would last. The woman was too furtive, hunched over, harried. Tristan raised his hand slightly to indicate he had an order.

xx

Tempest swallowed heavily and made her way to the scraggly man in the corner. The tattoos on his face told her that this was the vicious, cold-blooded knight that she'd been told about (along with the others). The stories of this one, however, made shivers go down her spine and not in a good way.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Ale," Tristan said flatly. "Meat, eggs, bread." It was mid-afternoon now, but eggs were good.

She nodded. "All right." Tempest waited a beat to see if he would order more, but he simply turned away, took out a sharp dagger and began to clean his nails. It was a clear dismissal. She mumbled that she would return shortly and skittered off.

"Well, who is that?" Lancelot nearly purred as he sat down opposite Tristan. He was now properly cleaned and groomed, his hair and beard set to rights.

Tristan barely afforded him a glance. When Lancelot was not concentrating on his duties, he was focused on women. It was nothing new.

"Did you get a name?" Lancelot asked.

The scout stopped for a mere moment, eyes flicking to Lancelot ironically.

The curly-haired man chuckled wryly. "Look who I'm asking." His dark eyes went back to the new woman who was now at the counter, taking the tray from the cook. She had long red hair, fair skin, and a bruise on her face. "Hmm."

Tempest approached. "Here you go, sir."

Tristan didn't say thanks. He just went to eating his food.

"You'll have to excuse my friend," Lancelot gave the woman his most charming smile. "He is not a man of words."

And this was the heartbreaking knight, Tempest assumed. She was not in the mood (when would she ever be again?) to be wooed. "Can I get you anything?"

Lancelot looked her up and down, clearly missing that his attentions were making the woman uncomfortable. All he saw was her face flush and pupils dilate, all signals of a woman aroused.

"What is your name?" he asked.

Maybe if she answered his question the quicker she could be gone. "Tempest."

"Ah, Tempest," Lancelot fawned. "Beautiful name. It rolls off the tongue like honey."

Tristan rolled his eyes behind bedraggled bangs. He downed the rest of his ale, and if Lancelot wasn't going to put the woman to proper use – serving food and drink – then Tristan would. He set his cup down with a decisive _clack_.

"More ale," he ordered without looking at her.

"Right away," Tempest said, hurrying off to get a jug.

Lancelot glared at Tristan. "Do you mind?"

The scout shrugged and put meat in his mouth.

"She's a mysterious creature," the dark-eyed knight mused. "A mystery that deserves further inspection."

Tristan 'hmmphed' gruffly.' "Inspect the fact that the wench does not want you to solve your ridiculous 'mystery.'"

Lancelot was quiet for a moment, then said sarcastically, "I do believe that is the most you've said…ever."

Tempest returned with Tristan's ale, waited a beat to see if he wanted anything else, and when he didn't even deign to address her, she hurried away before Lancelot could continue his pursuing.

"Hmm," Lancelot uttered. "Odd girl."

xx

Raja waited expectantly for Tristan to come visit her. It was what he usually did after cleaning and eating. Uncle Ardeth always reminded her that they were particularly tired after all journeys and she should not take up much of their time by wanting to play chess, regaling them with lengthy stories, or a barrage of questions. Such could be saved for after they've rested.

For now, the little Egyptian sat on her large plush chair that dwarfed her across from the matching chair, both in front of the fireplace with a small table near. Her mug of hot tea was partially empty and she would make sure to consume the rest before naptime and using the facilities.

"He'll be here soon Peepers," she said to the mouse that was languishing on the arm of the chair.

Just as she'd spoken, Tristan appeared and knocked on the door.

"Trissy!" she exclaimed. Raja ran to him and wrapped her arms around his thighs as she was not tall enough to reach his waist, and neither did the top of her head.

Tristan smiled what passed as his biggest, bent down a little to give her as full a hug as he could. "You are rather enthusiastic so late in the afternoon."

"Late afternoon?" she said. "Barely. I haven't even finished my tea." Raja took hold of his hand and tugged him the small distance to the empty chair he would sit in. She shooed him to make himself comfortable then scooted onto her own chair, hands on lap, and smiled at him. "Remember Peepers?"

The Sarmatian eyed the tiny creature. "I do."

"See, I told you," Raja said to the mouse. "Trissy would never forget you." She turned back to her human friend. "You were not hurt out there, were you? I thought you'd be gone forever!"

He half-grinned, lips closed. It could take some getting used to having someone miss and worry for him while he was away. "I was not hurt."

She sighed in relief. "I am glad." Raja nodded. "I am."

"You?" Tristan knew he didn't need to put together full sentences for Raja, for she seemed to grasp his meaning without them.

"Well, while you were gone I concentrated on my studies," – the tip of her index finger tapped her chin – "and I knitted, and I tidied the armory. _Ooh_, and just yesterday I made a new friend. Isn't that the truth, Peepers?" The mouse responded with a low squeak and twitch of whisker. And even though her uncle told her not to narrate long stories, Raja felt this was more than just a mere story.

Tristan nodded, deducing the new woman in the tavern was whom Raja spoke of. He said so, but left out the part about Lancelot's obsequious flirtations.

"Someone was mean to her," Raja said sadly. "And I do not think she has a family here."

He made a gruff sound in the back of his throat.

"But _I_ am going to be her friend," Raja nodded. An uncertain flicker came upon her face. "Do you think she would like to be my friend? I would not be unkind to her."

"Your friendship is an honor, Raja," Tristan replied seriously. "She would be foolish not to accept it."

This made Raja beam and flush modestly at the same time. She did not see herself as so important, but because she cared for Tristan and his opinion so much, to hear such adulation filled her with warmth. Raja also felt that Tristan's friendship was equally an honor. The Egyptian and the Sarmatian scout began to speak of casual things, their conversation so comfortable that an hour passed and neither noticed until Ardeth entered the room.

"Ardeth," Tristan greeted.

"Tristan," the Egyptian replied in kind. "Are you well?"

Tristan nodded.

Ardeth nodded that he was glad. Like his niece, he did not need Tristan to orate extensively to understand him. He turned to his niece. "I believe it is someone's nap time."

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "Me and Tristan were talking." Raja always tried to delay her nap and bed times even if she was tired. "And Lancelot has not come to see me yet."

"He is likely resting," Ardeth told her, "as you should be."

Raja frowned and muttered begrudging acceptance under her breath. "Oh, wait!" She hurried to her dresser and opened the middle one, taking out a handful of socks. "Tristan, will you give these to the others? I did not have a chance to." She gave him a pair of brown ones. "These are for you."

Tristan thanked her.

"I suppose I have to nap now," Raja said with a sigh. "Will I see you later?"

"Raja," Ardeth intoned with gentle warning.

"_Na'am_," she said, nodding. Raja gave Tristan a hug and he said goodbye.

With Peepers, Raja went to her bed, took off her boots and jerkin and slid under the covers. A yawn escaped, and once her head hit the soft pillows unconsciousness began to seize her.

"I don't think Peepers is very tired, Uncle Ardeth," she said. "Can he stay with you?"

"Of course, little one," he acquiesced and let the mouse perch on his shoulder. He tucked her in snuggly and waited until her eyes closed before he quit the room.

xx

When Raja woke up the sun was soon to set and it was snowing again. The nap fortified her and there was a slight rumble in her belly which signified that it was dinner time. She also wanted to see her uncle and make sure Peepers had not given him any trouble. Raja slipped her boots on after straightening her bed, then tucked the free strands of hair that had slipped from her braid behind her ears.

The little Egyptian hurried to her uncle. She had yet to get used to the large shadows that the torches cast against the stone walls of the hallways. Luckily Ardeth was just one floor below.

The Egyptian heard his niece's footsteps before she even came into view. He was having a drink with Arthur and discussing the outcome of the latter's latest sojourn. Arthur was particularly troubled by Roman/British relations and how the Romans were so forceful for the natives to be beholden to them. Ardeth guided and supplied support when he could and in many ways reminded Arthur of his childhood mentor, Pelagius, exuding the same strength, calm, and self-confidence that Arthur one day hoped to embody as fully as they.

Raja was about to barge in her uncle's study but quickly remembered her manners and knocked on the partially open door.

"Come in," Ardeth's voice sounded.

She entered with a smile on her face, then she saw Arthur. Raja greeted him enthusiastically with a hug after planting herself on his lap.

"What took so long?" she inquired and Arthur chuckled.

"One cannot plan the timing of these things," he replied.

Raja nodded as if understanding completely. "That is true."

"And thank you for the socks," Arthur told her. "They are very comfortable."

This pleased Raja because she had been so careful with each thread. It was her mother who had begun teaching her to knit once her fingers were adept enough to work the needles. Raja considered socks her forte and very much liked doing things for other people.

In a beat of silence, Raja's stomach growled.

"I believe it is time for dinner," Ardeth said.

"Are you going to eat with us, Arthur?" Raja asked.

"Oh, no, I have some final reports to finish," he demurred, setting Raja back on her feet and standing himself. He was going to change his mind when Raja frowned in disappointment, but he thought about the piles of paper on his desk and kept to his initial decision.

Not long after, Raja was sitting across from her uncle, thinking about visiting Tempest again once she was finished. Her uncle would have to go with her because he did not allow her to go out at night by herself. And she still had not seen her cousin, and then inquired about him.

"I saw him briefly today. He looks just as well as the others," he assured.

"Oh, that is good." Raja nodded. She and Lancelot had butted heads in the beginning, but the elder cousin had soon come to grow an attachment to the little Egyptian, and she to him.

She scraped the last morsel from her plate and wiped her mouth gingerly. Ardeth was finished too, so they went about their evening routine and headed to the stable area to visit their steeds and Horus. Odin and Lord Ra had already been brushed this morning but Raja ran the grooming tool through Odin's silky mane anyway. Horus was up in the rafters with Penelo, setting sharp eyes on anyone who entered.

"Cousin, I thought I would find you here," Lancelot announced. He wore his custom black breeches, tunic and vest, a dagger belted to his hip, and a dark blue cape with melting snowflakes on it.

Raja ran to him with arms outstretched. A little bashful Lancelot picked her up and returned her hug. It did take some getting used to, accepting the innocent affections of this young person in his arms. Her small fingers reached out and gently tugged one of his damp curls then let it spring back into place. Raja used to do that with her father's curls, and Lancelot's were identical.

He set her down but she did not let go of his hand.

"I made a new friend, Lottie," she told him. "Her name is Tempest. It's a pretty name, huh?"

"Tempest?" His brow rose curiously. "I believe I met her earlier today. In the tavern." His dark eyes flicked to Ardeth, as he was thinking of the faint bruises he'd glimpsed on Tempest's fair skin.

"Lancelot," Raja said softly, seriously, "someone was mean to her."

"Mean," he repeated, and she nodded. It was clear to Lancelot after a moment that his cousin did not know what 'mean' encompassed, specifically. The knight assumed it was a Roman. It was always them. He was wise not to mention this to his cousin.

"Uncle Ardeth and me were going to say hi," Raja said.

"I was just at the tavern a few hours ago, she's not there," Lancelot informed. "I believe her shift is over."

"Oh." Her shoulders deflated. "Can we go to her room?"

"We can see Tempest tomorrow," Ardeth said gently. "So as not to crowd her. I am sure she is still getting her bearings."

It looked as if Raja wanted to argue, but finally said, "_Na'am_."

"Well…" Lancelot trailed off, unsure of where to go from here. He had gone to have a brief word with Arthur who had told him Raja had awoken from her afternoon nap, so the curly-haired Sarmatian had come here simply to greet her before it got too late and he was occupied…elsewhere.

"I suppose I have to get ready for bed now," Raja surmised. "Lottie, if you see Tempest will you tell her I said hello?"

"Of course," he replied, thinking any reason to speak with the lovely Tempest was much appreciated.

The curly-haired knight bid his cousin and Ardeth farewell and went back into the cold. He put his hood over his head so his hair did not get more mussed than it already was and made his way to the tavern. It was crowded and rowdy and only bound to get more so as the evening grew older. When most soldiers returned from beyond the fortress, the tavern was usually the first stop they made.

When he entered he was greeted by both men and women, and Lancelot did not miss making eye contact with the ladies he found particularly deserving of his brief attention. He spotted Bors and Dagonet, and there Tristan was sitting near but looking as if he were alone. His brothers-in-arms gave him slaps on the back and Bors shoved a cup of ale in his hand.

"Where're you?" Bors questioned.

"I just went to see Raja," Lancelot replied.

"Ah! How's our girl?" the burly knight asked.

"Readying for bed?" Dagonet interjected with an older brother tone.

Lancelot nodded. "Yes, yes. All that." He downed some of his ale, dark eyes flickering around the room, seeing what other pretty tarts were among him.

"Lookin' for that red head?" Bors said.

Tristan scoffed derisively.

"Oh, look, Tristan had decided to crawl out of his dark hole and join the living," Lancelot said sardonically. He knew the scout was likely shooting daggers at him right now although he couldn't see it. Who could see anything behind that bird's nest of a hair Tristan had?

"Vanora said Tempest was going through a hard time, Lance," Dagonet said. "Could you not find another lady to fixate on for the night?"

Lancelot pulled a face at the lecture and rolled his eyes. "Gods. What a bunch of bleeding hearts."

xx

It was still pretty crowded when Tristan left the tavern. He had gotten a few inviting eyes from wenches but did not feel like taking them up on it. He preferred a good sleep tonight; then he'd wake up early as he did everyday. Tristan could not remember the last time he had slept passed dawn, waking with the sun whether it was obscured by clouds or no.

The sharp cold did not much faze him as he exited the warmth of the tavern. The few people out moved fast, not lingering as they might have on a warmer evening. As he neared the barracks he heard a commotion behind a building up ahead.

xx

Tempest was overdue getting to her room. She knew she should not have stayed out this late, but when she finished at the laundry she had not liked the idea of walking home alone. So she'd left with another worker, whose stop was on the way to her lodging. Tempest had to walk the rest of the way alone.

She was glad she had not seen the Roman who had accosted her. What would she do if she came face-to-face with him again? What if he saw her? Would he remember her? If he had hurt her, surely he had hurt others, or would not have any qualms about doing so.

Almost to her room, Tempest heard footsteps behind her. Was someone following her? She stopped and looked behind her. No one.

_You are frightening yourself_, she scolded. Surely the hood over her head concealed her face. Tempest hurried her steps, glancing behind her furtively as she walked. And when finally she turned her head forward she slammed right into someone.

Strong hands seized her shoulders and terror bolted throughout her body.

Tempest didn't hear herself scream, but she heard a voice tell her to shut up. She attempted to scurry away and slipped on a patch of ice, falling to the ground.

"Clumsy wench," a man slurred.

The red-headed woman got to her feet as quickly as she could, nearly falling back down in the process. Her eyes alit on the man she had bumped into and realized that it was not the Roman, just a drunk old man. Her lips stumbled over an apology but the man was already done with her, walking away.

Heart pounding loudly in her ears, the encounter only spurred her drive to get home. Just as she thought she might be out of the woods, a dark shadow ahead was barring her path. Immediately the Roman flashed in her mind, she saw him as clear as day.

"Please…" Tempest beseeched quietly.

xx

"Please…"

Tristan had witnessed the whole thing. The woman had not needed his interference once he saw that the old man found her nothing but a nuisance. When a slash of light hit her face, Tristan saw that it was Tempest. And it was clear she thought that he was a danger to her.

It wasn't in his nature, but a gruff, "You all right, woman?" came from his mouth. She did not answer, only stood there quivering. Tristan took a step forward and he heard another whimper from her. "You hear me?"

Tempest looked behind her.

Tristan hadn't a clue how to calm a woman's nerves, or how to modulate his tone as a start. "Gods, woman, I'm not going to hurt you."

Tempest finally recognized the man from the tavern earlier in the day. Her heart slowed to a normal pace and she no longer had the urge to run in the opposite direction.

"I apologize," she finally managed to speak. "I did not recognize you."

"Hmm."

"You… You are a friend of Raja and Ardeth?"

This he answered clearly. "Yes." And he thought about his little friend who told him someone had been 'mean' to Tempest. For Raja, only for her did he offer Tempest to accompany her to her lodgings.

Tempest was surprised by the offer, yet she accepted after a beat of silence. He did not speak to her as he walked by her side. Of course most people felt the need to fill the silence with Tristan.

"I appreciate your accompanying me," she said.

He nodded curtly.

"I hope it is not too far out of your way." Tempest did not know if his responding grunt (she supposed that's what it was ) was a yes or a no. "I stay here." She pointed to the building. Thinking he was going to leave her at the door, she turned around inside to express her gratitude, but Tristan stepped in the building too. Her brow rose in surprise, yet she acknowledged his intent and felt quite safe when he escorted her upstairs to her room. "Thank you again," she told him when she stopped at her door.

"Yeah," he said. "Go in your room. Lock the door." Tristan nodded sharply again and left her.

_What an odd man_, she thought.

xx

"I have mittens for Tempest," Raja told her uncle.

"I see. And when did you finish those?" Ardeth saw the completed plum-colored mittens next to his niece's breakfast plate. They had not been so when he had tucked her in the previous night.

"Um…" Raja took a spoonful of oatmeal to delay answering. She had gotten up in the middle of the night and finished the mittens by candlelight. She knew she wasn't supposed to do that, but Raja had really wanted them completed when she next saw Tempest.

Ardeth chuckled lightly. For now he would not dampen her cheer with a lecture. But he would make it a point to check on her periodically throughout the night to make sure she did not do so again. "Slow down, little one," he told her.

Raja gulped down the big spoonful she already had in her mouth, nodding to acknowledge that she heard her uncle. She wiped her mouth, then belched demurely. "_Samehini_." Peepers squeaked and he received a crumb of bread.

"I am all done," she announced.

"Very well. Go get your cloak and bundle up."

Raja beamed, scooted off of her chair and hurried back to her room. Less than quarter of an hour later, the little Egyptian was tugging on her uncle's hand so they could get to the tavern faster.

"There she is!" Raja exclaimed in a hushed whisper once they entered the establishment. Tempest was taking someone's order and looked up when she saw the door open.

Raja waved. Tempest gestured that she would just be a minute so Raja and Ardeth sat down.

"Remember what I said," Ardeth told his niece gently.

"_Na'am_, do not take up too much of her time." Raja held the mittens up to her uncle's eye. "Do you think she will like them? Are the stitches okay?"

"They are very fine, Raja," he said sincerely. "Not a snag in sight."

Raja tried not to squirm as she waited patiently for Tempest. Finally, the red head had a free moment. "Hello, Raja. Sir Ardeth," Tempest greeted.

"Hello! I'm not supposed to take up your time, but I wanted to give you these." Raja held out the plum-colored mittens.

"Oh!" Tempest said. "You've given me so much already." She held the mittens, feeling the soft material. Seeing that trying to deny such a gift would be futile and likely hurt the little girl's feelings, Tempest accepted them gratefully. "I have never seen a finer stitch in my life."

Raja blushed, hiding her head in her uncle's arm before finally meeting Tempest's eyes again. "How are you feeling, Tempest?" Raja asked. "I hope you are better."

Ardeth noticed a slight flicker in the young woman's eyes.

Tempest smiled. "I am doing much better thanks to your help and graciousness." She included Ardeth in her gratitude. By now, more customers were trickling in. "Would you care for anything?"

"No, thank you," Raja said.

"We should let you return to your work," Ardeth added, getting up from his seat and holding out his hand to his niece so she would too. He could tell that Raja wanted to stay and chat as she enjoyed Tempest's company.

"I will see you later," Raja said to Tempest. "If you're not busy. Odin and Horus would very much like to meet you."

"And I would very much like to meet them," Tempest replied. "Thank you again for the mittens."

She sighed in near content as she watched the little girl depart with her uncle. It was nice to know that there were good people in the world such as Raja and Ardeth. If Raja had been older, Tempest could imagine sharing all her hopes, dreams and hurts, her tears; but Raja was too young to hear the dark bumps her road had taken.

Horns sounded outside, breaking Tempest out of her thoughts. More soldiers had arrived back at the fortress she surmised. And _she_ needed to get back to work.

xx

"She liked the mittens, Trissy," Raja said, tugging on the scout's long jerkin. As if she did not already have his full attention despite the fact that he was grooming his war horse, Dyne.

"Hmm," he replied.

"She said they were the finest mittens she ever saw." Raja grabbed a brush and stood on a bale of hay to tend to Odin. Her uncle had gone to his study to converse more with Arthur, with instructions that Raja not wander about in the cold. "She also wants to meet Odin and Horus." Raja nodded. "She does. Isn't that nice, Odin?" She had a small serene smile on her face as she continued to groom him. Raja hummed a little tune, the sound was melodic and soothing, and the horses in the stable seemed to be lulled by it.

The blare of horns interrupted the tranquility, causing Raja to frown and wait for the noise to end. She only looked forward to the trumpets to announce the arrival of Tristan, Lancelot and the others.

"Hmmph," Raja sounded.

When the commotion finally ceased, she asked, "Do you want to play chess today?"

xx

When Raja woke up from her nap the sun was going down. She had slept longer than usual, probably because of her staying up finishing the mittens. Peepers was on the pillow beside her. The mouse had joined her and Tristan for the chess game that they hadn't finished. Raja had begun to yawn a couple of hours in. Raja thought now perhaps Tristan would like to resume their game if he was not busy tonight.

Her tummy rumbled which signaled supper. She had slept right through lunch.

"You are probably hungry too, Peepers," she said.

Raja got out of bed and put her boots back on. She could still feel the cold of the floor through her thick socks. Rubbing her eyes she went to the drawer that contained bread crumbs just for her mouse friend. As she passed the window that had a view of the stables, she saw an amassing crowd.

Immediately she thought that one of the animals was hurt.

"Come on, Peepers!" she exclaimed after grabbing her cloak. Raja plucked him off of the bed and put him on her shoulder. He scrambled under her jerkin.

The cold and frigid wind hit her strongly, sending her light weight teetering back. She hurried over to the stables, unnoticed by others.

"Odin! Horus!" she yelled.

xx

Ardeth heard his niece's voice cry out for her animal companions. He could not let her catch glimpse of the scene in the stables. He walked passed Arthur, Dagonet and others.

"Horus! Odin!" Raja's voice came closer.

The Egyptian got to her just as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "They are fine little one," he said, scooping her up.

"What happened?" she questioned, craning her neck passed his shoulder. "Is it Lord Ra? Penelo?"

"No, Raja," he said, making quick distance from the horror inside and to the safety of their quarters. "Everyone is quite well. I assure you."

Raja was still concerned; brow furrowed as she looked at her uncle whose face betrayed nothing. "But what _happened_, Uncle Ardeth? Why is everyone at the stables?"

They entered her room and he set her down on the chair. Her hair was still mussed from sleep, face still showed the puffiness of one just awoken. How would he explain this to her? It would not be the first time he conveyed terrible news to one so young. To his niece.

xx

"Careful," Arthur ordered the stable hands. "Lower her down gently."

He sighed, shook his head in pity once more. The red-headed woman, whose name was Tempest, had hung herself from the loft of the stables. No one had been present, but by the time she was found hanging in the corner, there was nothing to be done.

"Guards!" The captain of the Sarmatian knights ordered two centurions to block the entryway to the stables and get rid of the rabble.

"Damn shame," Bors muttered.

"Oh, truly," one Roman among three snorted derisively.

Tristan glared at the man, as did Lancelot and Dagonet though their brief stares went unnoticed. Arthur's shoulders stiffened at the macabre revelry.

"Soldiers, do you have business here?" he asked sternly.

"No…sir," the Roman who'd spoken replied.

"Then perhaps you should see yourselves elsewhere," Arthur said.

Arthur outranked them so they obeyed. There was nothing left to see anyway.

"Didn't you have at that one?" another Roman asked.

"Oh, indeed," the first Roman laughed. "She squealed like a pig."

They guffawed uproariously as they exited the stables.

"Dear God," Arthur uttered under his breath. He turned back to the descent of Tempest. He took hold of the body when it was low enough. He could not help but shake his head lightly again. So young, he thought. "Does she have family here?"

"Ardeth said she did not," Dagonet replied. "She was a new resident here."

"And Raja's friend," Lancelot tacked on bitterly.

Arthur sighed.

xx

"I do not understand," Raja insisted, shaking her head, hands clenched into fists. "Where is Tempest?"

Ardeth was ever patient with her. He had explained that Tempest had passed on, but his niece was not accepting of this answer. The Egyptian knew Raja understood that people and animals had only a certain time to live and would eventually die.

He kneeled in front of her, she on the chair, her small hands in his. "Little one, Tempest has died."

Her lips pursed, eyes searching his for more clarity. "We just saw her today, Uncle Ardeth. We did. Remember?" She leaned in. "I gave her the…mittens." Tears filled her eyes. "She said they were good mittens."

"I know, Raja."

"Where is she?" she asked again, a hot tear slipping down her cheek.

"She is being tended to."

Raja breathing hitched. "What happened? She was well. She said so!"

Ardeth paused. Keeping the whole truth from Raja would backfire. She would find out somehow from wagging tongues. He stood and took Raja's seat, set her on his lap.

"You mustn't blame Tempest for what she did. I am sure she felt very desperate at the time." As gently and succinctly as he could, he told his niece that Tempest had taken her own life. He saw Raja assimilate this news by the passing emotions in her eyes and across her face.

"Why?" she whispered so quietly. Raja sniffed. "Was she scared of the person who was mean to her?"

Ardeth had suspected this. Perhaps Tempest had run into her attacker and was overcome with fear and hopelessness. Maybe her attacker had hurt her once again. They would never know. Ardeth held Raja to him as she cried in his chest. He stroked her hair soothingly, murmuring comfort in Arabic.

"I do not understand," she whimpered.

xx

Tempest was buried in the graveyard reserved for residents of the fortress. No one knew of anything more than her first name, so Ardeth had a gravestone made for the young girl, only her first name etched upon it.

"Does she have her mittens?" Raja asked when they visited her gravesite.

Lancelot hid his wince, all else kept a passive face.

"She has her mittens, little one," Ardeth told her softly. He picked her up. "Come now. Let us go inside."

"We can't leave her alone!" Raja cried.

Ardeth soothed her once more in Arabic as she began to cry in his shoulder. The others followed. The Egyptian did not want his niece out in the cold for too long. The past few days had been difficult of course. Raja was most confused about the events, and was having trouble with the _why_ of the matter. She mourned her friend, albeit one only acquainted with for a couple of days.

Tristan watched as Ardeth took Raja away. He made his way to the stables in contemplation. He felt no sadness at the loss of Tempest, he did not know her. She had seemed nice enough, but Tristan had seen many, several die in his years. Men he had fought with and against. The only grief he felt was over Raja's grief. Tristan was relieved she had not seen Tempest swinging from the rafters.

xx

The days passed quietly. Raja said little, cried much. She could see the graveyard in the distance from a small window in the hall and spent much time looking out. Wondering. Why had Tempest chosen to die? That is what her uncle said. Tempest chose to go away, Raja thought. Why did she not say goodbye? Was she sad when she left? Angry? Scared?

When Raja was sad or scared she went to her uncle. Who did Tempest go to? Perhaps she felt there was no one. Because someone had been unkind to her?

Raja felt a presence approach but was not frightened. It was Tristan. He said nothing as he came to stand beside her at the window.

"Why do people hurt other people?" she questioned after a moment.

Tristan blinked. "Nature."

Her brow wrinkled, head lifting up to look at him. "You do not. You are nice to me."

One shoulder shrugged. "People are different."

Raja sniffled. "I was her friend. Did she not know that?" She turned fully and hugged his leg. He put his hand on her back. "Why did she want to go away, Trissy? You will not go away, will you?"

He shook his head. "No." Not by choice, anyway.

Raja released a shaky sigh. A sigh of relief, sadness, weariness. Tristan could tell Raja still did not understand. Ardeth told him that she would need time. Time she had, time they all had. How much was uncertain. But so long as they did, it would be made the best of.

With one last look outside, face streaked with tears, she took Tristan's hand. "Let's go now."

* * *

**I hope that was better than the original. **


End file.
